


Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt #5: Apple Cider. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #5: Apple Cider. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Temptation

~

“Apple cider?” Draco made a face. “Disgusting. It’s far too sweet.” He looked around the Great Hall. “And there’s no one interesting here.” 

Pansy shrugged. “Theo said Blaise managed to smuggle some firewhisky into our common room.” She smirked. “Let’s go there have some real fun.” 

Draco hummed. “That is tempting,” he admitted.

“Come on, then,” said Pansy. “No one will notice if we slip out the door now.” 

Just as they were exiting, however, Draco ran straight into Potter. Into Potter’s nicely muscled chest.

“Leaving so soon?” Potter asked. 

Draco licked his lips. “Not at all. I just arrived.” 

~


End file.
